


Chrapanie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [128]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: blue-eyes-metgreen: Ja mam jeden :) O Larrym, 1D istnieje, z Zaynem lub Zayna (jak Ci bedzie lepiej pisac) H i L śpią razem w tourbusie i H strasznie chrapie. L probuje go dobudzić, ten nic sobie z tego nie robi. Chodzi mi o jakieś smieszne sytaucje, może go np zrzucic z łóżka, czy coś takiego. Taki fluff ;) Pozdrawiam.





	Chrapanie

Gdy Louis pojawił się w autobusowej kuchni, reszta zespołu kończyła swoje śniadanie. Wyglądali na wypoczętych i zadowolonych, w przeciwieństwie do szatyna. Jego włosy odstawały w różne strony, postawa była zgarbiona, a pod oczami można było dostrzec sińce. Wyglądał na niewyspanego, co tylko potwierdzało ciągłe ziewanie.  
\- Cześć skarbie – Harry poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, odkładając na bok pustą już miskę i kubek, nim cmoknął szatyna w policzek.  
Szatyn jedynie cicho coś mruknął, nim zajął miejsce, które zwolnił Styles. Chwilę później pojawił się przed nim kubek z kawą. Tomlinson wolał herbatę, jednak rano potrzebował dużej dawki kofeiny, zwłaszcza przez ostatnie dni.  
\- Harry – w busie pojawił się Paul, szukając wzrokiem kędzierzawego – Czas na twoje nagrania – oznajmił i zniknął z pojazdu. Styles pocałował Louisa w głowę, nim ruszył za mężczyzną.  
\- Harry musiał nieźle cię wymęczyć – parsknął Niall – Po raz kolejny.  
\- Zamknij się – gniewnie spojrzał na blondyna – Dobrze wiesz dlaczego nie spałem – warknął.  
\- Ja włożyłem stopery do uszu i nie miałem problemów z zaśnięciem – Zayn wzruszył ramionami, dopijając swój sok.  
\- Uwierz mi, gdy śpisz z nim w jednej pryczy, stopery nic nie dają.  
\- To po co śpicie razem? – Liam leżał rozwalony na pobliskiej kanapie, bawiąc się telefonem.  
\- Sam się ładuje do mojej pryczy, a jeśli zmienię miejsce i tak w końcu przylezie.  
\- Może spróbuj z nim porozmawiać? – zaproponował Malik.  
\- Może spróbuj z nim porozmawiać? – przedrzeźnił go Louis – Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Nic to nie daje. Uważa, że przesadzam.  
\- To go wywal z łóżka – Liam wzruszył ramionami, nim podniósł się z kanapy i opuścił tourbusa.  
\- Wiesz, mamy na razie czas dla siebie – zaczął Zayn, również podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca – Może spróbuj się jeszcze przespać.  
\- Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł – pokiwał głową, nim skierował się do części sypialnej.  
*****  
Po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy, Louis skoczył siedząc przed komputerem i szukając skutecznych sposobów na chrapanie. Jego zdaniem najlepiej byłoby, gdyby kędzierzawy udał się do lekarza, mogliby wtedy określić przyczynę tego, jednak Harry nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Dlatego też, póki co, szatyn musiał sobie radzić sposobami, które znalazł w internecie.  
Pierwszym wypróbowanym sposobem, była zmiana pozycji ciała chłopaka. Gdy tylko Harry zaczął chrapać, Louis – z niemałym trudem – przewrócił Stylesa na bok. Niestety nic to nie dało. Kolejnej nocy, wywietrzył porządnie część z pryczami, jednak to również nie zdało egzaminu. Pilnował, aby zielonooki nie pił wieczorami alkoholu, kupił mu nową poduszkę, która powinna pomóc na problem z chrapaniem, parzył mu herbatę eukaliptusową, rumianek czy walerianę, a nawet zmusił go do zażywania przed snem oliwy z oliwek lub kardamonu. Nic nie pomagało, a Louis z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej wykończony. Potrzebował dużej ilości snu, jak najdalej od jego chrapiącego chłopaka.  
*****  
To była kolejna noc, która miała być bezsenna dla Louisa Tomlinsona. Szatyn był już na granicy wytrzymałości i tak, jak bardzo kochał swojego chłopaka, tak teraz chciał być jak najdalej od niego.  
Postanowił wykorzystać ostatni sposób, jaki znał. Nigdy nie wierzył w jego działanie, jednak co szkodziło spróbować? Odwrócił się w kierunku Stylesa i zaczął gwizdać. Po chwili wydawania z siebie dźwięków, zrezygnował, widząc, że to i tak nie przynosi efektów. Harry chrapał tak samo, jeśli nie głośniej.  
Tego było już za wiele. Louis nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym co robi i jak to może się skończyć, popchnął z całej siły kędzierzawego, zrzucając go ze swojej pryczy. Rozległ się głośny huk, a później usłyszał zaspany głos Harry’ego, który przeklinał.  
\- Co się dzieje? – Niall, zresztą jak pozostała dwójka ich przyjaciół, spoglądał w dół, z swojega łóżka.  
\- Louis mnie zrzucił z pryczy – poskarżył się kędzierzawy, z wyrzutem spoglądając na swojego chłopaka – Co do cholery?  
\- Albo pójdziesz do lekarza, albo od dzisiaj śpisz sam – powiedział wkurzony – Dobranoc – zasunął kotarę, wygodnie układając się na pryczy. Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszał, jak Harry się krząta, a później był już tylko błogi sen.


End file.
